Suite à cette tragédie
by Gothmary96
Summary: Suite à la mort de Nina Sayer, l'entourage de la ballerine est dévasté. Thomas et Lily en seront les plus touché. Une suite de ce qui pourait s'être passé après la mort de ce cygne noir. Tragédie/Amitier/Amour/Drame
1. Chapter 1

Alo!

Je suis de retour, mais cette fois avec du nouveau! Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, j'écris habituellement des Fanfinctions sur Harry Potter, mais cette fois, j'ai opté pour une suite d'un de mes film favoris; Black Swan! J'ai tellement adoré ce film!

Mais bon... Chaque fois que j'écris j'essaye de me mettre dans la peau des personnages et de les comprendre donc voilà une suite de ce que pourait être devenu Thomas Leroy (Vincent Cassel) et Lily(Mila Kunis) après le Drame qui est survenu après la mort de Nina Sayer.

Merci à Riingo_Chu ma correctrice! Pour avoir enlevé toutes mes peties erreurs de grammaire... :P

Et aussi Merci à Darren Aronofsky et Mark Heyman pour nous avoir offer un si bon film qu'est_ The Black Swan_!

À vous de découvrir...

Bonne Lecture

Gothmary96

* * *

_**Suite à cette tragédie **_

_**Au lendemain de la veille**_

**Thomas**

Le lendemain du drame qui avait eu lieu sur scène au Grand ballet, Thomas Leroy était assis dans son appartement, le visage aussi blanc que celui de Nina lors du spectacle. Depuis la veille, à l'annonce concrète du décès de la ballerine, son expression n'avait pas changée. Son visage était dépourvu de toutes émotions, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

Nina était bien morte. D'après ce que les ambulanciers avaient bien pu en dire, Nina s'était poignardée et elle s'était vidée de son sang.

Les mots que la jeune femme avait prononcé ne cessaient de revenir en lui comme un éco incessant;

« Parfait... C'était parfait! »

Oui, c'avait été parfait! Sa meilleure prestation, mais aussi sa dernière.

Thomas songea à son école, à ses danseuses, à ses cours.

Depuis la veille, il n'avait parlé à personne. Les paparazzis étaient en bas de son immeuble attendant avec impatience de connaître les détails juteux.

« Sales Charognards! » Se dit-il.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de comprendre. Comprendre toute l'histoire. Pourquoi cette danseuse avait-t-elle été jusqu'à se faire mourir?

Un instant son cœur s'arrêta net et il paniqua.

« C'est toi la personne en travers de ton chemin. Toi seule! Alors repousse cette entrave… Donnes-toi à fond! »

**Lily**

On pouvait voir que le temps était gris à travers le plein jour et cela donna à Lily l'envie de rester au lit, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans son appartement et penser à cette tragédie. Elle devait oublier ce qui s'était produit la veille et… Elle ne savait que faire.

Doucement, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche chaude.

Quand la jeune femme sortit de son immeuble, elle alla de l'autre côté de la rue dans un coffee shop. En poussant la porte de verre, elle entendit le cliquetis habituel et alla se poster à une table avec un journal. Mais quand elle vit le titre sur la couverture, elle le retourna et le poussa au coin de la table.

-Bonjour Lily, tu veux la même chose que d'habitude? Demanda Amanda en la faisant sursauter.

Lily porta la main à son cœur et lui dit d'une voix peu enthousiaste;

-Non! Ce matin… Fait moi juste servir un café bouillant, noir, sans rien.

La jolie blonde nota la commande sur le petit calepin qu'elle tenait en main et ensuite la scruta avec inquiétude.

-Euh… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton amie… Dit-elle tristement.

Lily lui fit un faible signe de tête et la jeune serveuse de 17 ans partit vers le comptoir.

Soudainement, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle le sortit de la poche de son jean noir tout délavé et regarda le nom qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Leroy, Thomas? »

Elle fut surprise de voir son nom, sur son portable, mais la surprise fut encore plus énorme quand elle répondit.

* * *

**Alors? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis? **

**Comme écrivaine en herbe, je vous pris de me laisser une petite review... car connaitre l'opinion de ses lecteurs est quelque chose de très important pour l'amélioration!**

**Mais bon merci.**

**Gothmary96**


	2. Chapter 2

Alo! Voilà le second chapitre de _Suite à cette tragédie..._

Merci à Riingo_chu, ma très chère corectrice!

Bonne lecture

Gothmary96

* * *

_**Destruction**_

**Lily**

Quand Lily décrocha, elle répondit sur un ton un peu las;

-Salut, Thomas…

-Lily, je l'ai tuée! (Hurlant) C'est de ma faute! (Désespéré) Elle est morte à cause de moi! (Anéantis) Je suis responsable, le seul et unique… Je…

Lily le stoppa fermement dans son élan, ne comprenant rien à rien. Bon si, elle comprenait, mais elle… Elle doutait.

-Thomas, calmes-toi! Respire! Tu n'as tué personne!

-Si! Oui! C'est de ma faute! Je lui ai dit de se donner à fond et elle… Elle voulait toujours être parfaite et elle faisait tout pour y arriver et moi je lui ai dit de… Déblatéra l'homme avec panique.

-Thomas…? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre?

Un court silence s'installa entre eux et pendant ce temps, la serveuse vint déposer le café de Lily sur la petite table ronde, mais la blonde ne déposa pas que la petite tasse rouge bourgogne, une chocolatine toute fraîche sortie du four était posée juste à côté.

En voyant la viennoiserie, Lily posa une main sur le téléphone et prit le temps de la remercier et de lui adresser un sourire.

-Ça me fait plaisir, Lily! Cadeau de la maison.

Lily la remercia encore une fois avant de reprendre l'appel;

-Lily? Lily? Demanda le professeur de danse.

-Oui, excuse-moi! Alors?

-Il est 9heures du matin! Je ne tolère pas l'alcool le matin, mais on peut aller prendre un café?

-D'accord. Tu peux me rejoindre… Je suis justement en train d'en prendre un.

Soudainement, la ligne fut coupée.

-Allô? Thomas? (Elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone) Et merde!

Plus de batterie.

**Thomas**

-Lily? Lily? Questionna-t-il paniqué de plus belle.

Il raccrocha subitement et poussa un grognement rauque en s'empoignant les cheveux. Le masque de neutralité était tombé pour laisser place à celui de la peur, de la panique.

Pris d'une impulsion, il balança le téléphone contre le mur et eu soudainement la nausée.

Il courut aux toilettes et vomit tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir. Et quand il eut tout régurgité jusqu'à en vomir de la bile, il se jeta sous la douche sans même retirer ses vêtements. Mais l'eau froide contre sa peau n'apaisa en rien ses douleurs respiratoires. Il suffoquait!

Quand il sortit de la cabine de verre après un bon… 3 minutes -top chrono-, il retira tous ses vêtements dégoulinant et se regarda dans le grand miroir devant lui.

Il se répugnait. Il détourna les yeux de son corps, dégoûté par l'image qu'il avait désormais de lui-même; un meurtrier.

Subitement, il fut submergé de rage, de la rage contre lui-même, il avait poussé quelqu'un à commettre l'irréparable, il prit un chandelier en argent et le fracassa contre le miroir qui, au contact de l'argent, se brisa en gros éclats.

Voyant l'arme du crime qui avait eu raison de la vie de Nina Sayer, il se figea et fixa les bouts de verres avec l'envie de s'en planter un dans le cœur.

Hypnotisé –dans un sens-, il en ramassa un et l'examina avec minutie.

Ça! Elle s'était tuée avec ça! Sa princesse!

Il commença à respirer de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et commença à resserrer sa main dessus.

Sentant le verre déchirer sa peau, il savoura la douleur.

Finalement, il desserra sa prise et regarda sa main.

Il voulait… Il voulait arrêter, mais comme un automate, il mit l'éclat de verre sur…

Le comptoir du lavabo.

_ NDA : Ou en bon Québécois sur le cygne! (Pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitué à ce langage (québécois) au Québec on n'appelle le lavabo un cygne) C'était seulement une petite Inside… Un jeu de mot plat que les québécois comprendront._

* * *

**Alors que dites-vous de ce chapitre? **


End file.
